naruto a new path
by diimmortal
Summary: what would happen if naruto had a bloodline, a cousin and most amazing of all a mom. want to know read and find out
1. chapter 1 rewrite

**Naruto a new path **

**(A: N: this is the prologue to my first and so far only fanfic for Naruto (well everything really) so please give me feedback this will probably end up as a naruhina story but I might change it 2 a fan character im not sure just yet but most likely it will be a naruhina story so anyway read away tell me what u think and if u want send me ideas and I might put them in.) **

There in front of him stood the Kyuubi Kitsune king of the demons and lord and most powerful of all, the tailed beast. With a swing of one of its nine tails it could flatten mountains and raise tsunamis, and it was his job to beat it. The young Hokage gulped and tried not to ruin his pants. In his hands were a scroll and a newly born baby. Sighing he thought back on the day and how wrong everything had went from waking up

_He stubbed his toe on the bed, burnt his porridge, got punched in the face from his wife for asking for a breakfast fit for a whale, his wife went into labour, his wife nearly broke his hand in the delivery room and then a messenger appeared telling him that a demonic fox with 9 tails had appeared outside the village and was trying to destroy them. He almost went and shouted murder at the fox for making his day _worse. _But he knew he couldn't do that and he had a lot to do in such a short time. As he looked at his newly born son, he started to cry, knowing that there was only one option available to him. He had to sacrifice his life and his soul as well as his son's body to contain the beast. So wasting no time he quickly wrote 12 scrolls and placed a blood seal upon them intending them as birthday presents for his son as he grows up. With the scrolls he placed many jutsu scrolls with them in a safe box within the Hokage vault. Trusting that perverted third would give them to his wife and son on his birthdays, next he set a room up and started to make seals and marks upon the walls and floor. Then he stood in the centre and summoned a shiningami and made a deal his life in exchange for the fox being sealed within his son. Once this was done he went and talked to his wife explaining everything. _

The young Hokage nearly broke down and ran back to the hospital thinking of his wife and how he would never be with her again but he sucked it in resigning himself to the fact that she still would have they're son to keep her from sinking into depression. With that he continued with his reliving of his day.

_After she accepted the fact he had to do this duty and that they would have to keep the fact they're son held the Kyuubi within him a secret from the younger generation. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze gave her husband Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage of konoha a kiss and a promise she would look after they're son and meet him again in the next life and with that and another tearful kiss_ _they parted never to see the other alive again. From there the young Hokage had sped to the battle field and witnessed the horror that the Kyuubi Kitsune, natural disasters incarnate. He felt the wind from its tails and the ringing in his ears after hearing its roar. _

And with that thought he had relived the worst and yet happiest day of his life. He looked down at the child lying asleep in a blue blanket cradled in his arm. His son Naruto Namikaze, of course it would be Uzumaki to everyone else. But to him his son was the most important fact in is life at that moment and he wished he could take the burden he was about to place on his son but he could not for it was not his destiny. Then with a sigh he made hand signs and summoned the frog boss gamabunta. Then explaining the situation to the boss he once again started a series of hand signs summoning the shiningami once again. As the shiningami reached its arm though the soul of the 4th Hokage of konoha he screamed for gamabunta to get him as close to the fox as possible. With that said the frog boss leaped into the air landing next to the pissed fox. Jumping onto the fox's nose the 4th screamed words of defiance and anger at the fox while staring into its eyes, screaming about how he had already had a bad day and he was making it worse.

At this the fox blinked in surprise for no human had ever shouted and raged at a demon before let alone the most powerful demon and not without at least a sliver of fear, yet here standing on his nose was a man who for all he knew was insane but after the shock wore off the fox did the only thing it could. It burst out laughing.

Hearing the fox laughing at him the 4th Hokage decided he had wasted enough time and performed the final hand sign starting the sealing process. With a quick and sorrowful scream filling the air though no one was sure who the scream came from the man or the beast, the massive fox started to glow and slowly flow into the child nestled in the Hokage's arm, burning the blood seal drawn the child's belly. As the sealing was finished the 4th looked sadly down upon his son who now had 3 scars across each cheek almost resembling whiskers.

He started to cry and shouted to all ninja's present to hold this child as a hero for he would protect the village from the fox. He would be its jail and jailer and no one should tell any child under the age of 4 what had happened this night. And with these final words the 4th Hokage of konoha, Minato Namikaze, husband of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and farther of Naruto Namikaze, slowly sank to his knees placing his only son and heir on the ground in front of him and lying back and breathing his last breath and saying his last words that no one could hear

"Good luck my son, protect those that u care for with everything u have, like I have for this village and grow up to become a great man" and with these word he closed his eyes and died.

And with that a 6 year old boy with three scars on each cheek that strangely looked like whiskers woke up on 10th October 7 years after the demonic Kyuubi Kitsune had paid a visit to the village. Looking out of the window at the Hokage monument the boy smiled. It was his birthday.

**(A: N: so there it is the first chapter; tell me what u think of it. I'll tell u, it was hard to get started but once I did it kind of just wrote itself. But anyway give me reviews because for every review u give Naruto gets an extra bowl of birthday ramen :D (also I won't update until I get at least 20 nice reviews)**


	2. A:N: sorry

this story has been cancelled due to the fact i tryied to make too much out of too little. as such im going to delete this opening. sorry for those who liked this. i will probably post my origonal idea out in a couple of weeks maybe, but that idea was what would happen if shika was motivated, liked ino and took being a shinobi seriously. this lead to what would a fight between shika and sasuke be if sasuke was dating ino. like i said i tryied to come up with a back story when it really wasent needed. sorry guys but if i made this story, then naruto would be godlike, which i wont do. i just couldnt get the story to flow together so sorry but i have a bunch of other storys i need to write which i have thought out alot better then this one so look out for them please. and thanks for reading.


End file.
